


After Zeller

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Work resumes in the bullpen





	After Zeller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt precinct

challenge  precinct

After Zeller

by Bluewolf

The only part of the precinct to be damaged by Zeller's rampage was Major Crime. (They never did discover just how Zeller knew Major Crime was responsible for Bartley's safety - or why he thought that coming in, guns blazing, screaming 'I want Bartley! I want Bartley!' would accomplish anything.)

The damage Zeller did to the bullpen was considerable. Major Crime had to be moved temporarily, taking over two of the interrogation rooms while the damage was repaired. (Simon managed to get some alterations done at the same time, so some good came out of the incident.)

And nobody was going to miss Zeller.

Blair's return to Major Crime as a fully qualified detective coincided with the day the Major Crime personnel left the interrogation rooms and returned to their refurbished office, and also the day Simon returned to full time work - Megan's return to full duty had been several days previously.

The workmen had done a magnificent job of repairing everything, and everyone knew that for a while Major Crime would be envied by all the other departments - for their new computers if for nothing else. But as the budget allowed, all the other departments would get their computers updated, and as they were, the other personnel would remember how close Major Crime had come to losing both their Captain and one of their detectives.

Ten minutes into their day, as everyone except Blair investigated the working of their new computers (and Blair leaned over Jim's shoulder directing him) the accustomed bellow came from Simon's office.

"Ellison! Sandburg! My office!"

Blair sighed. "Someone should really remind him we have a buzzer system now for when he wants any of us."

"Too technical for him," Jim said as he saved what he had been doing, closed down the computer and stood. "Yelling is easier - and doesn't damage the new technology."

Blair grinned, and then side by side they made their way to Simon's office.


End file.
